The Last Enemy that Shall Be Destroyed is Death
by deadbattery88
Summary: Follows each of the Marauders, Lily and Snape as they reach the afterlife. See them discover themselves, their friends and the fate of the people they left behind.
1. James Potter

_**A/N: Hello! This is the story of the Marauders after-death. It explains what they found in the afterlife and how things changed. It will be a short chapter fic. I hope you like it!**_

_** Disclaimer: All the Characters belong to JK Rowling. **_

Voldemort was laughing. Laughing. And all James could do was hope that Lily and Harry would escape. He knew there was no hope for him. There would be no savior coming. They had been betrayed. Little Peter had handed them over to the Dark Lord. It was over. James looked defiantly at Voldemort and vowed to haunt Peter in the afterlife.

James tried to stun Voldemort but the wizard just walked towards him curiously. He threw off the spell without even a twitch of his wand. He raised his arm and pointed it at James. He was rendered speechless for a moment. He knew what was coming and he wouldn't let Voldemort see him scared. He wouldn't beg for his life.

"Noble as always James," Voldemort said before screaming, "Avada Kedavra!"

And James' world went black.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was laying on something soft. He breathed in the smell of grass and groaned. He sat up dazed and opened his eyes. Before him stood Hogwarts tall and proud. James looked down at himself and realized he was wearing Hogwarts ropes. He couldn't remember why he was at the school or where Lily was.

Suddenly it hit him and he jumped to his feet. He looked around wildly expected to see Voldemort before him but there was nothing. Nobody was there. He breathed in deep trying to calm himself down. It must have been a dream.

"It wasn't a dream James," came a relaxed voice from behind him and he whipped around to look at the face of his father. His dead father.

"Dad?" James asked.

"Yes son. It's me."

James stared at his father in confusion. Charlus Potter looked young. Much younger than James had ever seen him. His once graying hair was black and he looked remarkably like James did. James guessed he was in his mid-20s.

"Where am I?" asked James slowly.

"Hogwarts. But you are dead son. I am sorry this happened to you. Sorry your life was taken before you truly lived," his Father said sadly.

Dead. He couldn't be dead. He needed to protect Lily and Harry. The Dark Lord was coming for them. He needed to get back to his family.

"Where's Lily?" he asked cautiously.

His Father shrugged. "It is my job to introduce you to the afterlife James. Relax my boy. Everything is going to be all right. There is no Voldemort here. And if Lily and Harry are to join you they will finally find peace here."

James heart stopped. Lily and Harry couldn't be dead. He wouldn't accept it. Lily was so beautiful so perfect. And Harry had barely lived. It wasn't fair.

"Come with me James. There is much for me to explain." His Father said. James followed him slowly and they made their way to the Lake. "James you were killed by Voldemort. Trying to protect your family. You did your best and in time you will move on. In the afterlife there is no pain, no danger. But your emotions are still as vulnerable as they were in life. I know you are mourning. Mourning for your life and the life of your family. But in time you will move on. And eventually you will find great happiness and peace here. It is a magical place."

"So… heaven is Hogwarts," James asked.

"It is whatever you want it to be. You are the age at which you were happiest in life. You look about sixteen to me. But you have all your memories. And if you wish to visit Godric' Hollow you may do so. If you wish to stay at Hogwarts forever that is fine as well. I frequently find myself here but I also go to Potter Mansion. There I find your Mother."

"If I'm at Hogwarts are all my friends here as well? I know they're not dead but… will I be able to hang out with them like we used to at school?" James asked curiously.

"No, only the dead are here. There is no phantom Sirius or Remus here. Just as there was no young James for me at Potter Mansion. When they die they may join you. But until than you will only have the company of those that have died before you."

"Ok," James said simply. "Since Lily isn't here does that mean she has lived?"

His Father looked at him sadly, "No it doesn't. She may be somewhere else being introduced to the afterlife. It is unlikely she or Harry lived through the attack. I'm sure you will shortly be reunited with them. But for you now you must hang out with your old Father as I teach you about this new world."

James sighed. "Is there a way to see if they are dead?"

His Father nodded. "In a way, yes. If you look into the lake you can watch the living you have left behind. If you look into the lake and cannot find Harry or Lily than they are no longer on Earth."

James stared at the lake longingly but before he could move forward and look into it his Father stopped him. "You may look James but be warned: You can not change what you see. And you shouldn't get lost in the life and people you have left behind. Many wizards spend their deaths staring at the living. You don't want to do that. You can find happiness here. And I am sure that what you see in the Lake will be unpleasant."

James nodded and moved forward he gazed into the Lake and gasped when pictures began to move before his eyes.

_There was Harry crying in rubble. He smiled. His son had lived. Yet there was no Lily with him. She was gone from the world. And Harry was left alone. He watched as Hagrid picked up the crying baby and carried him out of the ruined house. He saw Sirius standing outside with his motorcycle looking distressed. "Sirius," James said and with a jolt he realized that his best friend was doomed. They had told no one of the Secret Keeper switch. He would be arrested and sent to Azkaban. His best friend, happy and joking Sirius, was doomed to an eternity of pain and imprisonment. He watched helplessly as Sirius corned Wormtail and confronted him. He wanted to reach out to his brother. To tell him not to attack Peter. It would only make his situation worse. And with horror he saw was Wormtail kill all of the Muggles and disappear into the sewers. He wanted to cry as he saw Sirius being carted away to Azkaban and sentenced to life in prison. _

_The scene disappeared before him and he was watching Harry again. Baby Harry being discovered by Petunia Dursley and taken in. He knew the Dursely's would treat Harry poorly. They feared and resented magic. _

_Once again the scene before him swiveled and he was watching Remus. His heart ached for his best friend. He felt like he had betrayed Remus. How could he ever believe the thoughtful young man would be a spy for Voldemort? He watched as Remus opened the door to his flat and saw Dumbledore before him. He saw Remus' face fall as he realized what must have happened._

_And then in an echoed voice he heard Remus say, "No," and Dumbledore nod. _

"_I'm sorry Remus. Lily and James are dead," Dumbledore said sadly._

"_No. They can't be. Sirius wouldn't betray them. He couldn't have been working for Voldemort. You're lying," Remus whispered. But James could hear his voice break. He knew that Remus believed Sirius had done it. That he was just in denial. _

_Dumbledore looked sadly at his friend. "It is true Remus. I have seen the rubble. I have seen their bodies. Sirius handed them over to the Dark Lord. I'm so sorry Remus but I must tell you… Peter is also dead. Sirius murdered him and more than a dozen Muggles earlier this morning. "_

_James watched helplessly as Remus' knees gave out and he fell to the floor. "Gone," he heard his friend cry, "They're all gone. Sirius, Sirius. He killed them all. I can't believe it. I can't believe he would do that… What am I going to do without them?"_

_He saw Remus was crying silently. James' heart cried for his friend. He was alone again. The Marauders were all gone and nobody was left to take care of Remus. James knew he would be ok but he also knew his life was going to be a lot harder without his friends. Who would run with him on the full moon? Who would lend him money when he couldn't find work? Who would he share his secrets with? Remus was on his own for the first time in more than ten years. _

_Remus was still crying when Dumbledore led him to the couch. He was looking at the werewolf sadly. "I am truly sorry for your lose Mr. Lupin. I know how close you all were. I am sure this hurts as much as when you lost your parents. But you may find comfort in the fact that young Harry Potter lives."_

_Remus looked up and James found himself hoping he would find more out about the fate of his son. "Harry's alive?" Lupin asked._

_Dumbledore nodded. "It is quit extraordinaire. The wizarding world is celebrating in the streets. They are ecstatic. You see young Harry did the unthinkable. He lived Remus. He lived when Voldemort used the killing curse on him. He was left with only a small scar on his forehead. But most impressive is that he seems to have vanquished the Dark Lord."_

_Remus was staring and James couldn't believe his ears. Slowly Remus asked, "You are telling me that Harry, baby Harry, defeated the Dark Lord?"_

_Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Some people hope so. I feel that, for the time being, Harry has ripped Voldemort from his body. He is weak and unable to continue to lead his War. He is gone from our lives for now. But I believe he will eventually come back. .. They are calling Harry The Boy Who Lived. His name will be known to children across the Wizarding World. At one year old Harry has done what no other could do. He will be infamous."_

_Remus sniffled again and looked at Dumbledore, "Where is he Albus? I could take him in. James would want me to take care of him."_

_Dumbledore smiled sadly at Lupin. "Oh young Remus. I wish that I could do that. Harry has gone to live with his Muggle relatives. There he will be safe and he will not know how famous he is until he heads to Hogwarts… I know you want him Remus. But it is simply not safe for him here. Please don't fight with me on this."_

_Remus looked like he was going to argue before he sighed and put his face in his hands. "I wish I could have saved them," he said softly._

_Dumbledore reached out a hand to grip his shoulder, "As we all do Remus. But they died heroes. Their names will be in books and Harry will live on to adulthood because of their sacrifice. And you will find peace one day. You will move on."_

The scene before him swiveled and James pulled his eyes from the Lake. He was breathing heavily and looked at his Father who was frowning slightly. Charlus grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Lake. "So there you are James. I told you it would not be pretty. But Harry lived and he is safe. I am sorry about your friends and about Lily but in time you will come to peace with what has happened."

James nodded sullenly. He was looking around the grounds trying to understand everything he had just heard. Remus was alone. Sirius was wrongly imprisoned. Harry was an orphan. Lily was dead. And Peter had escaped. October 31st was a really bad night for the people he had cared about.

He felt his Father's presence next to him and looked into his steely eyes. "I don't know what to do Dad. I feel helpless. All I want to do is fix everything that when wrong last night. How am I supposed to be happy knowing what has happened to everyone I care about?"

His Father looked at him carefully, "You are very attached to the Living World, James. Once you find a new life here it will be easier to find happiness. For now you will mourn for the life and people you left behind. They will be ok. It is not an easy road ahead of them but they will all find justice and happiness in time. And you need to find that for yourself."

James nodded. He knew his Father was right. He should be sad but it would do him no good to dwell on the people he left behind. They had to find their own way and he had to find his.

Just than James heard the most beautiful voice speak his name in front of him. He looked up to see his stunning wife before him. She looked just as she had the night before. Not a day older, not a day younger. He jumped up and hugged her. He took in the smell of her hair and the warmth of her skin. He never wanted to let her go but he did just so that he could look at her. "Lily," he said happily. He looked behind him but his Father had disappeared.

She was smiling warmly at him. "Did you see what happened to Harry?" She asked.

"Yes," he said sadly, "And Peter, Sirius and Remus as well."

She was frowning, "I'm sorry about that James. I'm sure everything will work itself out one day. At least Harry lived."

"Yeah. I know. Thank you for saving him Lils," James said earnestly.

She was smiling at him now. "Oh please James. Don't thank me for that. You would have done the same thing. You tried."

He nodded and took her hand in his. "Well Lily. I suppose we get to start all over now. And it's a dream come true for you! We're at Hogwarts but there is no Sirius Black to distract me and cause me to get into trouble."

She laughed, "James. I'm married to you. I know that Sirius wasn't behind all those pranks like you claimed."

He feigned offense, "Lily are you accusing me of being a good for nothing toerag again?"

She smiled, "No James. I'm accusing you of being a Marauder."

_**(Well there is Chapter 1: James. Next up Chapter 2: Sirius Black. This story will be about four chapters long with the potential for an epilogue. PLEASE REVIEW!)**_


	2. Sirius Black

(**Hello All! Another chapter up already. I want to get this out of my head and published ASAP. So expect more updates as the Week goes on)**

**_Sirius:_  
**

_Sirius!" Harry screamed and he tried to reach out to him. He tried to grab his godson and let him know it would be ok. Sirius heard Remus run to Harry and try to restrain him. He even heard Harry chase after Bellatrix and then it all went black. _

_

* * *

_

He was laying on something soft. When he breathed in he smelt burning candles and another familiar scent. Sirius stretched out and realized he was on a bed. The next thing he noticed was that he was significantly less sore than he should be. He cautiously opened his eyes and gasped when he realized he was in his old Gryffindor dorm.

He sat up slowly and walked towards the bathroom. He approached the mirror and his mouth fell open at what he saw.

In the reflection a familiar face was staring at him. One he had not seen in nearly fifteen years. He was looking at his own face before Azkaban, before the deaths of Lily and James and before he was on the run. He touched his aristocratic face and smiled. Sirius was young again. He looked to be about sixteen. His features were flawless and the shadows that Azkaban left behind were gone. He was back.

"Crazy isn't it mate?" Someone asked from behind him.

Sirius whipped around and stared at his best friend. James Potter was leaning casually against the door frame to the bathroom. He looked to be about sixteen as well and Sirius felt his heart pounding as he looked into his grinning face.

"James," he whispered.

James came forward and pulled him into a bear hug. "I've missed you Sirius. I've missed you so much. Lily may not be too happy about us being reunited but I know she missed you as well."

Sirius hugged James back and felt happier than he ever had before. He let go and looked at James carefully before saying, "I'm dead aren't I?"

James frowned, "Sorry mate."

Sirius shook his head and smiled crookedly. "It's ok Jamsie. I went out with a bang didn't I? Died like a hero and all that. Just as I always knew I would. I just wish I could have gotten Bellatrix. Stupid cow."

James was smiling again, "You were also sick puppy, Padfoot."

Sirius looked a little more sullen now. "It's not like I wanted to die Prongs. I was miserable at Grimmauld Place and everything but I would have loved to live to see the end of Voldemort and this damn war… Is Harry ok?"

"I like how you assume I can watch the living," James said simply.

Sirius frowned, "Can't you. I always imagined you were watching over us all, you know?"

James smiled, "Well it so happens we can. And Harry is going to be fine. He had a rough night and Voldemort almost got the best of him… again. But he is going to make it through. But let's not talk about that yet. I have something I need to get off my chest."

Sirius looked at him curiously, "Well spit it out already."

James signed and took a seat on a bed. He ruffled in his hair and Sirius laughed as he took a seat next to him. He stopped laughing as soon as he saw James' dejected face though. They sat in silence for a minute before James said, "I'm sorry, Sirius."

Now Sirius was confused. "Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

James looked at him carefully before saying, "I'm sorry we switched Secret Keepers. I'm sorry you had to go to Azkaban because of me. I'm sorry you were never able to have a happy life. I'm sorry and it was all my fault."

Sirius looked at James seriously, "I never blamed you for any of that Prongsy. It wasn't your fault. I should be apologizing. I convinced you to change Secret Keepers. It's my fault your dead."

James shook his head, "Death is a lot better than what you have lived through. And it wasn't your fault. I thought it was a good idea to use Peter too."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue when another voice cut in, "Why don't both of you stop apologizing already. It's putting a damper on the mood. It was neither one of your faults."

Sirius looked up at Lily Potter. She was just as he remembered her. Probably about twenty years old. Sirius smiled and stood up to give her hug.

She sat across from them and said, "It's good to see you Padfoot. It's even better to see you happy. It's been awful to watch you these years."

Sirius waved off what she said and answered, "Let's not dwell on Lils… now tell me about this watching the living thing."

Lily launched into a story of the Lake and its looking-glass ability to see Earth and the people you left behind. She explained that he could travel to whatever parts of the world he wanted to but that she and James spent a lot of time at Hogwarts and sometimes Godric's Hollow. She told him that Harry wasn't there or Remus but that he could reunite with other people that died before him. Sirius nodded his head the whole while as Lily explained in detail what she and James had been doing to keep themselves busy in the afterlife.

When she was done speaking he said, "Well I for one am very excited to starting pranking Hogwarts again. What shall we plan first James?"

James smiled at him and said, "I've thought up a few good ones over the years. Lily won't help me though so I've been waiting for you or Remus. Not that I'm happy you're dead or anything."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, James. I've been enjoying the peace and quiet of the afterlife," Lily huffed but Sirius could tell she was mostly joking.

"Oh Lils you're gonna have to share Prongs with me now that I'm back. And Prongs and I are going to need to do some serious pranking." Lily smiled at him and he jumped up, "Well let's get this party started!"

James stood as well but then paused. He looked a little uneasy and Sirius found himself feeling nervous. He had never seen James look so worried. "Well before we start wreaking havoc on the school Pads I think you need to have a chat with another resident of the castle."

"And who may that be?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Uhhh. There's no real easy way to say this. And it's gonna be hard to explain but… Regulus."

Sirius froze on the spot, "And why would I want to talk to that prat?"

James started leading him down the stairs to the common room, "Turns out he wasn't such a prat Sirius. He helped bring down the Dark Lord. That is how he died. He wasn't running away like we all thought. He decided he didn't agree with Voldemort and did one of the bravest things I've ever heard of."

"Are you mad Prongs? Regulus, my brother, try to bring down the Dark Lord? I think you must have him confused with someone else."

"No I don't Sirius. Go talk to him. He's waiting outside of the Fat Lady for you. He's really not as bad as he was in school."

"You're nutters James. I'm not talking to that idiot."

"You are Sirius. You need to move past this resentment. It's a waste of time here. Forgive and forget. Regulus doesn't hate you anymore. We all died defying Voldemort. Give him a chance to explain himself," James said.

Sirius shook his head and began walking towards the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. "When this goes horribly wrong James, I'm blaming it on you."

James was smiling at him and said, "It won't."

Sirius took a deep breath before opening the portrait he stepped outside and looked around. He spotted Regulus immediately. He was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette casually. He looked to be about fifteen. Younger than the last time Sirius had seen him. He was wearing Hogwarts ropes that fell elegantly on his figure. He had the same face as Sirius but his eyes were a little darker and he was a few inches shorter. "Regulus," Sirius said gruffly.

Regulus put on the cigarette and walked towards his brother. He seemed to be examining him like an insect. He sighed and that alarmed Sirius. Regulus had never shown that kind of a sign of weakness before. Blacks couldn't appear concerned or worried. They were above that. Regulus was looking at his feet and said, "Sorry."

Now Sirius was sure he was hearing things. Blacks NEVER apologized. "You're sorry? Did you just say that Regulus. You're sorry?"

"Don't get mad at me, Si. I'm trying to make up for everything I've done wrong. You know how hard that is for me. I'm sorry. Now accept or don't so I can move on."

Sirius was now staring at his brother. "What… what are you sorry for?"

"Are you trying to make this worse for me? I'm sorry I was an ignorant prat. I'm sorry I behaved like a pureblood idiot. And most of all I'm sorry I joined the Death Eaters."

Sirius was speechless. Regulus. Regulus Black was apologizing for everything he once stood for. "Well Mother must be most unhappy with you," Sirius said.

At that Regulus glared, "Screw it Sirius. I'm trying to make up. Trying to be the bigger person. If you won't accept my apology than don't waste my time." He turned around and stormed off leaving Sirius very confused.

"Oh Bullocks," Sirius mumbled and chased after his brother. He grabbed his arm and said, "Sorry Reg. I didn't mean to insult you like that. You just caught me off guard. The last time I saw you, you were calling me a blood traitor."

Regulus flinched, "Well trust me I turned out to be the bigger blood traitor. Let's forget the past. I just… I just want you to forgive me."

"I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to be forgiving you for. Yes you were prat and you treated me like shit but I never _really_ resented you for it. I knew you were brainwashed by dear old Mother."

Regulus took another opportunity to breathe deeply before saying, "Well all right then. That's that. I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait, wait, don't run off again you bugger. What the hell is this about you being a blood traitor and bringing down Voldemort. Weren't you a Death Eater?"

Regulus nodded and leaned against the castle wall again, "Yes. I believed in all that purity crap. I believed I was better than muggleborns. But, you have to believe me on this, I didn't understand what I was joining when I got the Dark Mark. I was sixteen and overly excited to please our family. I didn't mean to hurt Muggle Borns. I thought I was joining a pure-blood club or something. I didn't understand the seriousness of the situation."

"I told you Reggie. I warned you. You didn't listen to me."

Regulus sighed, "I never listened to anything you said Siri. I thought of you as a blood traitor. Always wrong and not worth my time." Regulus took out another cigarette and lit it with his wand.

"That could kill you, mate," Sirius said simply.

Regulus laughed, "I'm already dead Sirius. No point in quitting the addiction now. It calms me down."

"Good point… So anyway, what is this about the Dark Lord and you?"

"Oh right. It's not that big of deal. I was becoming…disenchanted with the Death Eaters when I found out that Voldemort was making Horcruxes. Kreacher told me. I lent him to Voldemort and the Dark Lord took him on a mission to hide one of these Horcruxes. These things made him immortal. I was so angry that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had hurt Kreacher. It was the final straw. I knew Voldemort was going to kill me. I knew he realized I was thinking of trading sides. He knows everything. It was only a matter of time. So I decided I wanted to choose my own way out. I wanted to destroy the Horcrux. Do what I could to destroy the Dark Lord. It was a least I could do after joining the Death Eaters. I made Kreacher take me to Voldemort's hiding place. I made him swear to leave me and destroy the Horcrux. I had to drink this potion to get to the thing. It, it… It was awful. As I drank it I forgot who I was, where I was, I was so thirsty. All I could feel was pain and sadness. When Kreacher finally managed to reach the locket I ran to this nearby lake. I drank from the water and inferi came out of it. They dragged me into the Lake and I drowned… Not the most glorious way to go but I did what I had to do."

Sirius was staring at his brother now. This was the Regulus he had missed. The Reggie he had played tag with as children. Who Sirius had gone to for comfort during thunderstorms. The Reggie he tried to protect his Mother from. Regulus was no longer tainted by hate and contempt. He had finally found peace in the afterlife and before. He knew there was still a darker side to Reg but there was a darker side to Sirius as well. Maybe they could finally be brothers in death.

"God Regulus… I don't even know what to say. I mean… I don't know if I could have done that."

Regulus shrugged, "It was nothing. Like I told you I was dead meat anyway. I simply chose my way to go."

"Even if that's true Reggie… you could have run, or waited for death. It would have been quicker. You chose to defy him. You chose to do what you could to bring him down."

Regulus looked unmoved, "It was useless anyway. Kreacher never managed to destroy the locket so it's still at Grimmauld Place. I think you may even have tried to throw it out but Kreacher found it and it's hidden in his little room. "

"It doesn't matter whether it worked or not Reg. You tried. I'm… I'm impressed. I'm proud."

"Don't be. I did horrible things. I can never tell you the things I did. The crimes I committed. The lives I stole."

"What matters is that you changed your mind. You tried to fix things. You were young and brainwashed. You probably never stood a chance. You were doomed to join the Death Eaters."

Regulus shook his head, "I can't use lineage as an excuse. You didn't join the Dark Side."

"I was blessed with disownment," Sirius joked.

Regulus smirked, "Well it's neither here nor there. I did what I could. I just want you to forgive me. And I wanted you to understand how I really died."

Sirius walked towards his brother. His baby brother who he had resented for so many years. He hesitated before he pulled Regulus into a hug. At first Regulus was still. Sirius was sure he didn't know what to do. Blacks didn't hug. But after a few seconds Regulus hugged back. When they broke apart Regulus was smiling. "It's been rough without anyone here to be friends with Si. I know we probably won't be best friends or anything but… everyone I used to hang out with hates me now, or I hate them. And Mother and Father are ok but I don't visit them much because they still won't stop going on rants about purity."

Sirius laughed, "They'll never give it up… We can try to be friends Reggie. I would like that."

Regulus smiled, "I'd like that too Sirius. James has been nice to me since he got here. But we never got to know each other so I always felt awkward."

"Well that will have to be fixed. If you're going to hang out with me you're going to have to get used to James. I know he can be an idiot sometimes but he is loads of fun and a great laugh."

Regulus smiled and Sirius realized it was one of the few real smiles he had seen on his brother since they were children, "I'm glad you've forgiven me, Sirius."

"I'm glad you've forgiven me Regulus," Sirius sad happily.

* * *

Sirius walked outside with his brother and found Lily and James sitting under their favorite tree. He flopped down next to them and Regulus stood awkwardly behind him, "Sit down Regulus. There's no need to feel uncomfortable."

Regulus sat and looked at James and Lily curiously. Sirius sighed, "James Potter please met Regulus Black. My long-lost brother. Reg please meet James Potter my non-biologically related brother and his beautiful wife Lily."

They all laughed and James shot Regulus a smirk, "Well I suppose we're going to find out if pranking is a hereditary ability. But before that there are a few things I'm sure you want to know."

"How's Harry?" Sirius immediately asked.

"He's good. We just checked up on him. You can take a peak in the Lake latter if you want. But I'll just fill you in for now. He misses you terribly he has been sulking for days. Everyone is trying to talk to him but he is just blocking them out. He is going to make it through though."

Sirius sighed, "That kid never has it easy."

"No he doesn't," James said sadly. "I wanted to thank-you Sirius. For watching out for him while I was gone. He really loved you like a father, which is what I wanted."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help him when he was younger James."

"That was not your fault and we're not discussing it again, "James said with a sad smile.

Sirius laughed and then said, "How is Remus?"

James was frowning again, "He never has it easy either. He thought you were guilty, you come back and he has hope that he won't be alone anymore. Then after only a few years you are taken away again."

"I know. As if his furry little problem wasn't bad enough," Sirius said.

"He'll be all right too. He's gone through this before. He knows how to deal with grief. And… he has Tonks," James said with a smile.

"Yeah what is up with that? He never told me. Are they together or what?"

"It looks like they are getting together. Very interesting to watch. I've never seen Remus in a serious relationship before. I'm happy for him. He deserves it," James said earnestly.

"Good for Remus. Tonks is a nice girl and she won't care about his curse. I'm glad he has someone now. He won't feel as alone and she can help him get back to normal," Sirius said happily.

"Yes, it's nice to see. Good old Moony finally found himself a girl," James said.

Sirius lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. He breathed in the fresh air. He knew the ghosts of his past were still there and that he would need to deal with them eventually. But he felt like with James and Regulus by his side facing the pain of Azkaban would be easier. He could laugh again finally. Really laugh. He would find peace here that he didn't have on Earth. He looked over at James who was smiling at him patiently.

"James?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"It's time to plain our reunion prank."

"I was hoping you would say that Padfoot," James said happily.

"So Prongs what have you been thinking?"

"Well I thought we could enchant the dragon skeleton to come running into the Great Hall," James said.

"That is a good starting point but we need to make it better. After all this is our first post-life prank. It needs to be memorable." James nodded and they sat in silence for a moment.

Regulus spoke quietly, "Why don't you make the skeleton come into the Great Hall and do a jig while wearing a top hat and breathing fake fire as he steps in tune to the music?"

Sirius sat up and stared at his brother, "James," he said and he saw his best friend looking at him, "I think there is great potential in my little brother. Untapped talent if you will. And I feel like we have found a replacement fourth Marauder."

James smiled and Regulus gaped, "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it Reggie. Where have you been all my life? Locked away at Grimmauld Place? What a waste of talent. Don't worry young Regulus, James and I will show the ways of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen," Sirius said proudly.

Regulus was beaming now and James said, "He will need a nickname obviously."

"Clearly Mssr. Prongs but we have time to think of that! In the meantime let's get to planning how to pull this prank off."

"Whatever you say Mssr. Padfoot," James said and Sirius saw the evil glint in his eye he had so missed.

Lily must have seen it too because she said, "Oh Merlin help me," before getting up and walking away.

James smiled at her, "Where do you think you are going my Lily Flower?"

"Away from you Maraudering idiots. I'll go visit some friends while you plot and plan. I wouldn't want to intrude upon such an important and historical reunion," she said smirking.

"Well then leave my Petal but you will not be able to hide from us forever!"

"Unfortunately I will not," she said before walking away.

James watched her leave and said, "I love her."

Sirius laughed at his old friend and even Regulus smirked, "Totally out of your league, Prongsy boy. It's never going to happen."

"Never say never Mr. Padfoot."

"So I have learned," Sirius said happily.

**A/N: Next up Severus joins the afterlife. Who will greet him? What will he find? What will he do? Who will he spend the rest of eternity with?**


	3. Severus Snape

_The Snake was set on him. Snape knew this was the end. He was to be killed for a wand that he didn't even have. He also knew Voldemort wouldn't listen to his pleading and tried not to cry out as the snake bit into him._

_He was bleeding and he knew death was coming quickly. He saw Voldemort leave and then heard a sound next to him and was not surprised to see Harry Potter there. He realized he had not told Harry of his reason for survival and imminent death yet. He didn't want it to be the last thing he thought of but he willed himself to conjure the memories and pour them out for the boy. _

_"Take...it...Take...it..." He gasped as the memories came out. _

_He saw Granger conjure a flask and capture the silvery substance._

_"Look...at...me..." he whispered and grabbed Harry in a final effort. _

_He stared into green eyes and let himself go to the darkness. _

_

* * *

_

Snape found himself lying comfortable on stone. He sat up and opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in Hogwarts again. The castle walls were easily recognized and he knew he was sitting outside of the Great Hall.

Snape looked down and realized his hands looked younger and his skin less drawn. His ropes were those of a Hogwarts' student and he chuckled to himself.

"Hello Severus," a sweet voice said from behind him.

Snape whipped around and found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He stared at the girl in awe of her beauty and the fact that she was smiling at him. Really smiling at him. Lily Evans hadn't smiled at him since their fifth year. And Snape felt his own face break into an uncommon smirk.

"Lily," he breathed and she moved towards him. She hugged him. It was a tight meaningful hug and Snape breathed in the wonderful scent of her hair. He had missed her so much. He missed just being with her. Just seeing her happy and full of life. In his dreams, his nightmares, Lily was always been mad at him.

"Lily how is this possible?" he asked.

She stepped back and looked at him carefully. She was smiling and began to hum quietly and he wished she would never stop. Lily hummed when she was thinking and Snape had missed her quirks. He missed the way her ropes fit her, how she walked, her laugh, her smile, her eyes and everything else about her. He had missed his best friend, his unrequited love.

Lily had stopped humming and Snape hadn't even realized he was so caught up in his own thoughts. She was smiling at him kindly, "Thank you, Severus," she said simply and her voice was music to his ears.

"For what Lily?" he asked.

"For watching over Harry. For being such an amazing man even though, everything was stacked against you. For loving me so much. For caring, even though you always thought it was weak to do so. For everything you ever did in my memory," Lily said.

He was smiling again. "It was the least I could do Lils. I practically handed you to the Dark Lord."

"Non-sense, Sev. We were young. You were foolish. I know that initially you only spied for Dumbledore to help me. To try to save me. But over time you realized how wrong Voldemort was and you truly began to believe in what you were doing. You risked everything for our cause and for me."

"For you Lily. It was all for you," Snape said softly.

She was watching him closely again and her answer was carefully formed, "Oh Severus. You never did completely understand yourself. It is why you were filled with such self-loathing your whole life. You, Severus Snape, are a great man. The best anyone could ask for you. You are the greatest kind of hero. The kind that seeks no retribution. The kind that wants no attention, no praise. You did it because it was right, not because it was easy or for the reward. You received no reward in life. All your actions were completely selfless. You are a hero in its purest form. Do not degrade yourself by giving me all the credit," she said with a laugh, "What you did may have started from your love for me but it became so much more than that. You believed in what you were fighting for. Your actions were your own."

Snape was staring at her now. Lily had always been a deep and meaningful person. And she had always been able to help him understand himself better. Her words made him begin to see that he was not evil, not selfish and certainly not a villain. He played the role of the villain well but he was a good man. He had always known it somewhere deep inside of him. But it died the day Lily stopped speaking to him and he no longer had anyone to remind him of his value and purpose. But none of that mattered. For here was his Lily standing before him and telling him all the things he so desperately needed to hear.

He moved forward and took her hand in his. She looked surprised for a moment but then smiled up at him and said, "I missed you Severus. You were always my best friend."

He nodded. He knew that she did not love him as he loved her. He was just glad for the companionship and understanding. "How is this possible Lils?" he asked again.

She looked grave for a moment before saying, "Well, you died Sev. You died and now you have reached the afterlife. I'm so sorry. You almost lived to see the end of it. To have your name cleared. You were almost recognized as the hero you were."

He smirked, "I didn't want the recognition Lily. It really didn't matter to me. I'm sad I am dead but… it is not surprising. I never expected to live to see the end of this war. I'm just glad I did all I could to see it that the right side won."

"And that is why you are a great man Severus. Never doubt that."

"I'll try not to," he said with a smirk.

Lily laughed and pulled away. She sat down on the floor and he sat next to her. She was humming again and said, "Don't you have any other questions?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Why don't you just tell me all the basics."

She smiled at him and launched into a story of life after death. He heard her rambling about being the age you were happiest, the Lake that looked to the living and traveling in between realms. He nodded the whole while but all he could really do was stare at her. He was so happy to be with her again. He enjoyed watching her teach him about the new world he found himself in. He always thought she was pretty while trying to teach something. Her eyebrows furrowed when she was thinking deeply and her voice rose and fell with excitement about the subject at hand. She was perfect.

"Do you understand, Sev?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, very interesting… If the dead are here where is Potter?"

Lily frowned for a minute, "A lot of people died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He is greeting someone else."

"Who?"

"You'll find out eventually…Listen Severus. I'm glad you are here. I have missed you terribly. And James has been a real pain since Sirius has joined us. Not that I don't love Sirius. I do. But you know how I never understood their obsession with pranks. And now Regulus is helping them and they are a terrible threesome… well foursome again I suppose… Downright maraudering idiots," she said with a laugh. "But Severus… I don't want it to be awkward between you and James. I love him, Sev. And I want to be friends with you. But I can't have you at each other's throats all the time."

Snape tensed, "I never attacked him."

Lily rolled her eyes and Snape was sure she was the only person in the world that could look beautiful doing that. "Let's not nitpick. James has changed a lot since you knew him. Shhh. I know what you are going to say. But he really has. I mean, are you the same person you were at 15?"

Snape shook his head, "But James died at 21. How different could he really be?"

Lily frowned, "We may not have been in your world but we live here. We learn, grow and feel. James has changed. And so has Sirius. I mean… Padfoot forgave his brother for Merlin's sake!"

Snape nodded, "I see your point."

"I don't expect you to be best friends. I don't even expect you to _be_ friends Severus. I just want you to be civil."

"I can manage that."

Lily smiled again and Snape felt his heart flutter. Merlin, he had missed her.

"Thank-you Severus. It means a lot."

"You're welcome," Snape said and they sat in silence for a moment before he asked, "Did the boy live?"

Lily glared at him for a minute before saying, "_Harry_ will be just fine."

"I didn't mean to be rude, Lily."

"You were quit mean enough to him in life."

"Lily, come on now. I didn't mean it. It was just hard for me not to think of him as his Father."

"My husband?"

"You know what I mean. I thought we weren't going to nitpick?"

"True," Lily said and then sighed, "Thank you for everything you did for him. It meant a lot to me. You saved his life many time. You always watched out for him. You did more for him than I could have ever asked."

"It was not a problem Lily. I did what I could to save as many lives as possible."

Lily smiled at him and he knew she was wanted to point out that he did more for Harry than he would have for anyone else. But she didn't and he appreciated that. Instead she said, "He faced Voldemort tonight. _Again_. And he allowed himself to be killed, after seeing your memory. But Voldemort's curse destroyed the Horcrux and Harry lived. He returned to Hogwarts and faced the Dark Lord again. This time he won. Voldemort has been killed and the world is free of him."

"That's amazing Lils. I'm so glad. No one else will have to suffer under him."

"I'm glad too. And you did a lot to end the suffering."

"I'm not getting into this again."

"I know you won't. But I just needed to say it," she said with a laugh.

He smiled at her and she giggled, "We have a lot of catching up to do Sev! But first there is someone else who wishes to speak to you."

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore."

"Oh, of course," Snape said with a sigh.

"It's ok Severus. He can explain most of the stuff he did. You know Dumbledore always has a reason for his actions," Lily said.

"Yes, well, sometimes I don't think it's worth sacrificing people for the cause," He said gruffly but began moving towards his office.

"Sev!" Lily called from behind him and he turned around, "I'll see you later," she said with a wink and with a wave she was gone.

* * *

He was standing in front of Dumbledore's office door. He was sure this was where he would find him. As he gathered the courage to open the door he wondered how old Dumbledore would be. With a sigh he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Dumbledore was standing behind his desk. He was easy to recognize because he looked exactly has Snape always remembered him. Impossibly old, but with an air of wisdom and strength. Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "My dear boy. You look not a day older than fourteen!"

Snape looked down at himself and smirked. Of course he was fourteen. Everything had been downhill after that incident in fifth year. "And you look… old," Snape replied.

Dumbledore nodded, "I was always happiest as the Headmaster. Please take a seat."

Snape sat across from Dumbledore and the man smiled at him again, "Oh Severus. It is very sad to see you in this world so quickly but I am glad to have your company. I always regarded you in the highest esteem. A friend as well as a colleague."

"Thank you Professor," Snape said quietly.

"Oh please. I've told you before and I will tell you again. Please call me Albus or Dumbledore. I am not your Professor anymore." Dumbledore sat back in his seat and sighed, "I want to thank you Severus. For everything you did while I was alive and after my death. You followed my requests until you're dying breath, even though you didn't always agree with my methods, you trusted my judgment."

"I didn't always want to Dumbledore. It was a struggle at times. But I heard it worked out in the end."

"Yes, it did. I could not have guaranteed the way things turned out but I did have a suspicion that young Mister Potter would live to see the end of this war. He is a remarkable boy, or man I should say, and I am very thankful that you helped him in every way possible. Without you, he could not have succeeded in what he needed to do."

Snape was quiet for a minute and said, "Thank you, Albus. It was the right thing to do."

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed. And I thought it a good touch that you let Harry know about your love for his Mother. Now, in death at least, you will be appreciated and understood."

"I don't even know why I did that Professor. I did want him to understand but it is… embarrassing in hindsight."

"Nothing is embarrassing about love, Severus. I think you will find Harry most understanding of the situation. Now maybe you will begin to appreciate the true nature of Harry. He will not judge you or hold your actions against you. He will understand and be very thankful to you for it," Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape sighed. He disagreed that Harry would understand but there was no point disputing the matter. What was done was done and he was glad he had succeeded in all the tasks assigned to him. "I'm glad it is over," he mumbled.

"As we all are. And here you are Severus! Young and with a fresh start. You will find no enemies here. No Death Eaters. You will not have to spy, lie and pretend to believe in things you do not. You can finally be yourself," Dumbledore said happily.

Snape frowned, "Where do the Death Eaters go, Sir? Is there a hell or something like it?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I do not believe so. I am not privy to the locations of all the dead, only the ones whose paths cross mine in the afterlife, but it does not seem that many of the Death Eaters spent their happiest moments at Hogwarts. They are elsewhere."

Snape nodded, "Ok. That makes sense. All the Death Eaters I knew resented Hogwarts and wished to be free of its walls… What happened to Voldemort?"

"Fascinating question my boy! You were always good at asking the important things. I will give you my best answer: I am not sure.

"What I believe is that some of Voldemort's best years were spent at this school, so it would make sense that he would make an appearance here if he had reached the afterlife. But do not fear, he has not been here… I met Harry when he allowed himself to die to save his friends. Where we met there was a crying bundle on the floor, I assume it was the piece of Voldemort's soul that had just been destroyed.

"From this fact, and that I have not seen or felt his presence within this Castle, I assume Voldemort destroyed his soul to such an extent that he cannot truly live in death. He broke his soul into seven pieces. He did this because he believed it would make him immortal. So he never thought of the consequences of what would happen if he did die. I believe the horcruxes made it so that in death he hardly exists. He would need to unite the seven broken pieces of his soul to live here, which cannot be done since Harry destroyed them all. Because of the Horcrux's he made to be immortal, he finds himself incapable of finding immortality where everyone else does: in the afterlife."

Snape was silent. Voldemort was gone. Completely gone. He did not exist here. He did not exist on Earth. He did not exist in his nightmares. He was through with the demon and so were the Living and Dead Worlds. The Dark Lord had truly been destroyed. "This is exciting news, Dumbledore," Snape said quietly.

"Indeed it is my boy. And it gives us all reason to celebrate. So let's go outside and join the party!"

"Party?" Snape asked.

"Yes, of course. The living world is celebrating as well as the Spirit World. We are free of one of the worst Wizards to ever walk the Earth. It is time to breathe a sigh of relief and rejoice in our new found freedom. Everyone is already outside on the lawn. I belief James Potter and Sirius Black have brought a substantial amount of food and drink. We should not leave them waiting. I believe you will find that you a greatly anticipated guest!"

Snape smiled, "I think you are wrong Albus. Surely, Potter would never be waiting and excited to see me. Let alone the rest of the World."

Dumbledore smiled at him simply, "We will see, Severus. We will see."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter complete. Next up: Remus… I have been thinking of writing a chapter that shows what Dumbledore meet in death. What do you all think? Should I do it?**

**Comments to my Dear Reviewers:  
RachelElizabeth1224 and Skylan D. Waters: Thank you for the warm reviews and encouragement!  
Flying-Free22: Yes, Remus is next. I think it should be a really interesting one. Do you have any specific questions about his life or death you would like answered or things to see?  
KateTree: Hope you liked my take on Snape! And thanks for the review!  
Shadow82ABN: I had never thought of doing Albus. But now that you have mentioned it, I am interested in writing that story. Any specific ideas?**

**Please Read and Review! I love suggestions, critiques, requests, praise, and humor. Just no flames!**


	4. Remus Lupin

_ Remus ran after Dolohov who was trying to escape. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. This was his moment. The final battle had come. The final battle in the War he had been fighting since he was seventeen. He needed this. He needed to capture Dolohov and as many other Death Eaters as possible. He needed to avenge everything and everyone he had lost. He needed to protect Tonks. He needed to protect Harry. And most of all he needed to protect Teddy._

_ Baby Teddy was sleeping soundly in his bed at home, completely unaware of what his Father was doing. And Tonks was with him, waiting for his return. And he would get back to them and live the life none of the other Marauders had been able to lead. He would do this for them. He would find happiness and peace._

_ At that moment he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, a moment too late, and saw McNair glaring at him. 'Shit,' he thought. He had clearly run right into a trap. And McNair was one of the most brutal Death Eaters. This wasn't good._

_ Before he could even raise his wand he saw McNair shoot a curse at him. He fell over as tight ropes gripped his wrist and ankles. 'Silver ropes,' Remus thought as fear gripped him. He immediately felt the silver burn his skin and his power being drained from him._

_ McNair stood over him and Dolohov was slightly behind him. "Stupid werewolf. Did you think you stood a chance? That rope is made of pure silver. Enjoy it as the poison sinks in," McNair said with a sneer._

_ Remus did feel the poison sink into his blood. He began to sweat and shake. He fought the urge to vomit as his vision began to spin. He didn't have much time. He needed to get the ropes off before the silver killed him._

_ "Enjoy the most painful ten minutes of your life werewolf. I've seen what silver can do to you beasts. It's not pretty," McNair said and Remus fought to get the ropes off but it was no use. He started vomiting and he could smell his own blood coming out of his body. He knew enough about silver to be aware that he would eventually start bleeding from the nose, than his ears and before he passed out from pain he would bleed from his eyes._

_ He really needed to get out of this._

_ He thought of Teddy and Tonks as he lay there helpless. Tonks would have to raise Teddy without his help. And Teddy would never know his Father. Merlin he needed to keep fighting for them. _

_ As if his situation couldn't get any worse he heard a familiar voice behind him screamed, "Remus!"_

_ He wiped around and tried to see his wife but he was starting to go blind and could barely see her shadow. How had she gotten there? She was supposed to stay and take care of Teddy! _

_ "Tonks," he whispered quietly and felt the ropes drop from his body as she freed him. But the poison had done damage and he couldn't get to his feet._

_ He struggled to his knees and was able to see his wife fighting McNair and Dolohov viciously. But Remus knew she wouldn't be able to hold them off for long so he dragged himself to his feet. Even as his vision swam before him he raised his wand._

_ "Remus sit down," he heard Tonks yell. But he wouldn't listen. He needed to help her._

_ He heard McNair swear and Dolohov said, "The silver is wearing off!"_

_ As he began to see more clearly he saw McNair raise his wand to him menacingly, "Really would have loved to watch you die like the monster you are werewolf but we just can't have you helping your wife, now can we?"_

_ Remus shook violently as he prepared for what was going to happen._

_ "Avada Kedevra!" he heard McNair say and then Tonks screamed. Remus only had time to think that he needed to help her before everything went black._

_

* * *

_

Remus felt warm where he was laying. He breathed in deep and smelt grass. He was groggy as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was if he had just woken up from a dream. A really terrible nightmare. He looked around and realized he was lying under the Marauder's favorite tree.

Remus yawned and looked down at his hands tiredly. Immediately he realized something was different. Several scars on his hands on disappeared and his skin looked less worn. "What the hell," he said aloud and then everything came rushing back to him.

"Tonks," he thought in a panic. She needed him. He needed to get back to her to help her. He had no idea how he gotten outside or where everyone else was but he needed to find his wife. He jumped to his feet and started run for the castle but someone grabbed him around the waist.

"It's ok Moony. Everything is going to be all right," a gentle voice whispered and Remus jumped in surprise.

Lupin turned around to look at his long dead friend. Sirius was behind him holding him tightly. He looked sad but Remus also noticed he was a lot younger. He looked to be about sixteen.

"Where am I?" Remus asked cautiously.

"You passed on Moony. You are on the other side," Sirius said softly. He still hadn't let go of Remus.

Remus froze. Passed on? He was dead? "No. No. No. It can't be. I have to help Tonks. I have to help Harry. I need to get back to Teddy," he said and began to try to run again but Sirius' grip was firm.

"You can't help them Rem. You are dead. There is nothing you can do about it but they'll be OK."

This was ridiculous. "They will not be ok Sirius! Tonks is being attacked and Teddy needs me!"

Sirius pulled him to the ground and forced him to sit. He looked into Remus' eyes kindly. "I've never been good with this emotional stuff, Rem. You know that. But you have to listen to me. You can't help them now. And everything is going to be all right."

Remus felt unbelievably trapped. Why wouldn't Sirius listen to him? Didn't he understand? He needed to help them. "Please Padfoot. Help me get back," he pleaded.

"I can't Moony. If I could you know I would be back there too, helping Harry. You need to calm down. You need to listen to me."

Remus gave up. He was determined to find a way back but for now he needed to learn as much about this new world as Sirius could tell him. "Where am I?" he asked again.

"The after-life," Sirius said simply and relaxed his grip on Remus' wrists.

"So I've gathered. But what does that mean?"

"Well… you're dead. And we're currently at Hogwarts. You can travel to other places if you like though. You look to be about seventeen. In death we are whatever age we were happiest."

Remus nodded taking this all in. "Ok. Ok. What happened to Tonks?"

Sirius frowned, "It's not important right now."

"Tell me!" Remus yelled.

Sirius sighed, "She died. I'm so sorry Moony. She was killed by Dolohov," he whispered and pulled Remus into a hug.

Remus was reeling. Everything was wrong. He was supposed to live a happy life. He wanted to see the end of this stupid war. He wanted to raise Teddy. He needed to see Teddy ride a bike, to help him learn how to hold a wand properly, to see him off on the Hogwarts Express, to watch him graduate and get married and have children of his own. This was wrong, Teddy couldn't be an orphan. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to get back.

"Please, Sirius. Please tell me how to get back," Remus pleaded.

Sirius shook his head and looked into Remus' eyes, "You can't go back Moon. I'm so sorry. Things were starting to go well for you. But Teddy will be all right."

Remus felt angry, "How can you say that! He needs me. He needs Tonks. He needs his parents! Who is going to take care of him? Who is going to feed him and teach him to tie his shoes? Who is going to scold him when he gets into mischief and congratulate him when he does well in school? He needs me Padfoot. Please tell me how to get back."

"There is no way to get back. I know it has hard. I know you feel like you need to help him. But you can't. And he will be ok. It won't be easy Remus. He'll miss you. But Harry will watch out for him and Andromeda. He is going to be ok," Sirius said softly. "Now listen to me. You need to calm down. You need to accept this. It's rough but there is nothing you can do about it and there is no point in mopping and obsessing over getting back to a place when it's impossible."

Remus nodded again. "Where is Tonks?"

"She is being introduced to the world by someone. I'm sure she will be here soon. Don't worry."

Remus nodded again and then fell into silence. He realized he was being irrational and that there was no way to get back to his son and his life but he wanted to so badly.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours and then Sirius said, "Do you want to know what happened?"

Remus looked at his friend in alarm. He knew what happened. He had died. He let his wife be murdered. He had allowed his child to become an orphan. "What do you mean? I know what happened," he said harshly.

Sirius was leaning against a tree and smiled at Remus, "I mean, do you want to know how the battle ended?"

Remus' breath was caught in his chest. _Harry_, he thought sadly. How had he fared in his final battle against Voldemort. "Yes," Remus said quietly.

"Harry won," Sirius said proudly. And Remus felt a glint of hope and happiness rise in his chest. "He bet Voldemort. It was brilliant. He allowed himself to be killed. So that the Horcrux within him was destroyed. Because of his sacrifice he was able to come back to life and his sacrifice protected everyone at Hogwarts from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He faced the Dark Lord one last time and killed him. He's a hero. The war is over. Everything is finally finished."

Remus smiled and Sirius smiled back kindly. "That's good. I'm glad. Harry has had to grow up too fast and now he will be able to be happy. And Teddy will be safe in a world without Voldemort."

Sirius nodded and they sat in comfortable silence again. Remus was looking up at the sky and realized he had a question, "Sirius?"

"Hmm," Sirius said quietly and looked at his friend.

"Where are James and Lily?"

Sirius sat up excitedly at that, "Come with me. They're very excited to see you but I decided I would be the one to greet you." He led Remus into the castle and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

In front of the fireplace stood his two long lost friends. They were both young. Lily looked just as he remembered her and James seemed to be about sixteen. They were smiling at him warmly and Lily stepped towards him first. He held him in a warm hug and said, "Thank you, Remus. Thank you for everything you did for Harry. It meant a lot. And thank you for everything you did in general. And for being such a warm, caring person. And for helping Sirius. And for trying your best."

Remus looked down at the pretty red head and said, "It wasn't a problem, Lily. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Remus," she let go and he turned to look at James Potter.

James walked towards him with a sheepish smile on his face. He ruffled his hair nervously exactly how Remus remembered he used to when they were younger. He grabbed Remus into a hug and said, "Moony. I missed you. It hasn't been the same without you. But now the Marauders are united again."

"You have no idea how much I've missed all of you James," Remus said quietly and let go of his friend, "It's been tough. I was alone for so long. And then Sirius came back and I lost him. But I gained Tonks and we had Teddy and now… here I am."

James frowned, "Not to have an overly emotional and sad moment already Remus but… Teddy will be all right. I know you don't want to hear that. And I'm not saying he doesn't need you. He does. You would have been a great Father. But he is going to be ok."

Remus nodded sadly and said, "I know. Andy will be great with him and Harry. But I just wish I didn't have to miss everything."

James nodded, "It was hard for me at first. And it still is. I wish I could have helped Harry everyday of his life. And I missed so much. But I got to watch him grow and I'm proud of him. He did more than I ever would have been able to do. And Teddy will be the same way. He will be a great man and he'll make you proud. And he'll always love you."

Remus nodded and then looked at James confused, "I've been meaning to ask. How do you all know what is going on in the world of the living?"

Remus heard Lily sigh from behind James, "Sirius didn't you tell Moony anything?" he asked exasperatedly.

Sirius huffed, "Well I tried to Lils but I was a little distracted. I was more focused on making him calm down. I wanted to give him a bit to breath."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Remus, "We can watch the world we left behind. All of our loved ones and friends. The Lake is like a looking glass. I wouldn't spend too much time staring into it though. It can absorb your life and you must always remember that although it is nice to watch you need to make your own life here."

Remus nodded and smiled, "That's good though. I'm excited to watch Teddy."

Lily and James smiled. James said, "We spend a lot of time watching Harry. We saw how much he liked you and how good of a Professor you were. Thanks for helping him Moony."

"It wasn't a problem Mssr. Prongs… I just wish I could have done more for him."

James frowned, "That's your problem Rem. You never think you did enough. You helped Harry a lot. Sirius may have been closer to Harry but he… wasn't very level headed. Sorry Padfoot, just being honest. Anyway you were the logical side of the Godparent Harry needed. You were always there to protect him and comfort him. You did more than I could have asked of you."

Remus smiled shyly, "Thank you James."

"You're welcome, Mssr. Moony."

The Marauders all smiled at each other and Remus said, "So the Marauders are united once again! The three of us that matter at least."

James nodded and Sirius jumped, "There is something I forgot to tell you, Moon. You're never going to believe this but… I made up with Regulus."

"What?" Remus exclaimed and looked at Sirius in alarm.

Sirius laughed and James smirked, "Yeah I know. I'm still surprised myself. Turns out the bugger wasn't such a bad kid after all. He has kind of become an honorary Marauder. He is excellent at pranking."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh Merlin, Remus. I'm glad you're back. The three of them have been running amuck! Maybe you can calm them down."

James laughed, "Are you kidding me Lily? Remus may act cute and innocent but he was the mastermind to many of our greatest pranks. He was just better at not getting caught. Do you remember the Great Halloween Prank of 1976? That was all Moony's idea!"

Lily looked alarmed and Sirius barked in laughter, "Oh Moony. We've missed your creative genius. It's good to be back together. Hopefully we can find a way to top of infamous Farewell Prank of 1978!"

Remus chucked, "I've actually had something in mind for a few years. It's a combination of some of our greatest pranks with a few tweaks to make it all flow together."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down Moony! Let's get to planning. We need to let Hogwarts know the Marauders are back and ready for action," James exclaimed.

Remus laughed and Lily tried to look annoyed. In a few minutes they were laughing and joking as they used to before the War had torn them apart. Remus felt young again and slowly he forgot his sorrows. He knew he needed to let go so that he could enjoy what he had gained. Teddy would be ok and Remus would be able to watch him. And as his friends laughed and joked around him he realized that would have to be enough for now.

* * *

The Marauders and Lily were wandering outside when Remus heard someone call his voice. He whipped around to see Tonks running at him.

She jumped on him merrily and he caught her easily. He heard James snicker behind him and didn't care. He let go of Tonks and said, "I was worried about you."

She shook her head, "Always worried. It's ok. I've fine now. And so are you."

He nodded and turned to his friends. Lily was smiling warmly at them, James was still laughing and Sirius looked torn between a smile and a frown. "Tonks, these are my friends Lily and James," he said happily.

"Wotcher!" she exclaimed happily grabbing them both into tight hugs and then turned smiling to Sirius. "How have you been cousin," she exclaimed excitedly before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Good," Sirius said smiling, "I seen you've been keeping Remus busy."

Tonks laughed, "Teddy kept Remus more busy then I did. But yes."

Remus frowned at the mention of his son, "I'm sorry that you got involved in the Battle, Tonks. I wish you had stayed home and taken care of Teddy."

Tonks waved it off but was frowning slightly, "I think I did the right thing. I saved you from the silver so it was worth. I would never have been able to live with myself if you had died that way. And Teddy… Teddy will know we died trying to protect him. He'll know he was my world. And he'll know how much we loved him. I'm sorry I won't be able to raise him but I know I did all I could to protect him from that damn War."

Remus nodded. This was why he loved Tonks. She was much simpler than him. She cared deeply. And she was smart. But she saw things in black and white. A lot like Sirius did. Now that he was with her he felt a lot less guilty for leaving Teddy alone. He would know they had died protecting him.

Remus realized that Lily was chatting happily with Tonks and tuned into their conversation, "Well I'm just glad to have a little bit more of the female touch around here. I love the boys but they can be sooo obsessed with getting into trouble and pranking. It can be draining."

Sirius laughed at this, "Obviously you don't know my cousin well Lily. From what I heard she was a good prankster in her day. She is always in for a good laugh and adventure."

Remus smirked at this, "Its ok Lily. Tonks does like to prank but despite what Sirius may like to believe she is also very interested in books and the more… relaxed things in life."

Lily smiled at Tonks who was looking a little shy now, "I'll let you in on a secret. Sometimes I get a good laugh out of their pranks. But I'm not very good at planning them so I'd rather not get involved."

Tonks laughed and James looked stunned, "Are you telling me all you ever do is abuse me for being a mischief maker and the whole time you've actually thought it was funny?"

Lily laughed, "I think its cute James."

James still looked put-off and Tonks said, "I'm sure we'll get along great Lily. Why don't you show me the Lake? I'd like to look in on Teddy."

"Of course," Lily said with a smile and looked at the boys, "Why don't you do some catching up. Tonks and I are going to get to know each other a little better."

Remus nodded and resisted the urge to follow his wife to the Lake. There would be plenty of time to watch Teddy later. For now he needed to be with his friends.

As the girls walked away James turned to him, "I like her Remus. She seems funny."

"She can be a bit of a handful. Sometimes I feel like I'm dating a female Marauder."

Sirius laughed, "I'm not surprised. You acted annoyed with our pranks sometimes but, like Lily, I knew you always appreciated our wilder jokes."

Remus rolled his eyes, "There was nothing funny about the Dungbomb Incident of 1975."

Sirius and James laughed and they began chatting happily with each other. Remus liked this. He liked feeling free and safe. Maybe in death he would be able to find the peace that always evaded him in life. He hadn't seen the end of the Battle of Hogwarts but maybe he could be involved in happiness that came with the end of the War.

"So," James said slyly, "My son has defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time. It's time to celebrate!"

Sirius laughed, "That is so like you Prongs. Harry defeated Voldemort and you want to celebrate like you accomplished something!"

"Shut it Padfoot! You know what I mean. We all died fighting to see this day. I think it's time for a proper celebration!"

As Remus laughed with his friends, he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**A/N: So we are getting close to the end. I'm going to write an epilogue to wrap up a few lose ends. Is Remus a werewolf in the afterlife? What will the celebration be like? How will the Marauders react to Snape? And what happened to Peter? **

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final chapter in this series. I plan on writing a kind of sequel which will chronicle characters like Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and Teddy when they reach the afterlife. So if you would like to see anything specific happen in that story or if you want to make sure I write an afterlife for a specific character please let me know! The story will be called, "The World will Remember."**

**So here it is, The Epilogue, from "The Last Enemy that Shall be Destroyed is Death." Bear with me for this chapter. The concept is a little more bouncy. It will hop from character to character's perspective. I will announce who is speaking when I switch it up. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, 'I am Evil,' belongs to Metallica and 'Lose Yourself,' belongs to Eminem.**

**

* * *

**

**Remus' Perspective:**

Remus was looking into the Lake. He was watching Teddy. He smiled when Teddy smiled and cried when Teddy laughed. He wanted to hold him just one more time, he wanted to tell him that he loved him. He wanted to write him a note describing how proud of him he was and telling Teddy all about his life. He wanted Teddy to know him, he didn't want to be some vague memory or who people told him funny stories about. Hell, he even wanted Teddy to fight with him.

Remus sighed as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked away from the Lake into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Hello, Sir," Remus said quietly.

Dumbledore smiled, "I've told Severus and I will now tell you Remus, call me Albus or Dumbledore, not Sir and not Professor."

"Sorry Dumbledore, being back at Hogwarts brought some old habits," Remus said with a smirk.

"Old habits, die hard," Dumbledore replied serenely, "Anyway Remus, I am here to speak with you about a matter I am sure you are most interested in."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "And what would that be Albus? I can't think of anything I'm particularly worried about, other than my son…"

"Ah, Remus. I wish I was here to tell you I knew a way for you to communicate with him, but alas that is not the truth. I am very sorry but I am sure he will make you proud," Dumbledore said sadly.

"I am sure he will too," Remus said with a slight smile.

"Anyway, I am here to speak with you about your lycanthropy. I am sure you are interested in how it will affect you in the afterlife," Dumbledore said.

Remus looked at the old Professor in alarm. He had honestly not thought about how his life and affliction may be different or non-existent in death. He had been too distracted with accepting his own passing and meeting up with his friends to remember the effect the full-moon had on him. Now he couldn't believe it had taken him this long to think of it. The full-moon was only a few days away.

"Yes, Dumbledore. Tell me, what is different here? Will I keep my mind? Will it be the same? Will I be able to control my transformations? What is my situation here?"

Dumbledore smiled happily, "As we all know Remus, in death you look as you did during the time in your life when you were happiest. I believe that will have serious affects on your lycanthropy. Theoretically, in death you should not be able to transform, since full-moon's were not a time in your life when you were particularly happy. What I mean to say is… I do not believe you are a werewolf in this life."

Remus was stunned, he just stared. He couldn't believe it. The bane of his existence, the reason why he spent so many years alone, the reason why he could hardly ever find work, the reason why he was constantly sick, had disappeared in death. He had been cured. He was no longer a werewolf. He felt his knees go out and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Are you sure, Dumbledore?" he asked quietly.

"It is only a guess… but my guesses are usually good. I believe you have seen your last transformation Remus. Congratulations. I am very happy for you," Dumbledore said smiling brightly now.

Remus was silent for several minutes as he looked up at the sky. Finally he said, "Do you know the last time I looked at the night sky without being afraid I had forgotten it was the full-moon? I loved to stargaze when I was younger… I haven't appreciated the beauty of nighttime since I was five years old. I spend so much time trying not to see it, that I sometimes forget what it looks like… It really is beautiful."

"Well, I dare say Remus, that you will have an eternity to stargaze," Dumbledore answered happily.

* * *

**Sirius' Perspective:**

"Regulus! That is ridiculous we couldn't possibly get away with that!" Sirius snapped at his younger brother.

"Oh, Sirius, you just aren't seeing the possibilities. Open up your eyes my brother!" Regulus said excitedly.

"My eyes are open, Reg, wide-open to the fact that you are an idiot if you think this could work!"

"Always, vicious. You just lack the creativity and drive to get away with it, so you're blaming your failures on me!"

"No… you have always been a dreamer Reggie. This isn't possible. There is no way we could all be at the right place at the right time to make this happen. It's not even worth the stress! Stupid bugger, never listens to me," Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"Oy! Sirius. Calm down. Regulus is just a little over excited. He has a good general idea. Gives us something to work with," James said from his spot on the couch in the Room of Requirements.

Sirius glared at him. James was NOT allowed to take Regulus' side. "Well fine than, Prongs. Why don't you and Reggie figure it out!"

James glared at Sirius now, "Cut the jealous crap, Sirius. I am not taking Regulus side. I am just being honest. And you are not seeing the full potential of this idea."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "No, you are both just getting to carried away in how great it would be to pull it off. But it's not realistic!"

James stared at Sirius, "Since when do the Marauders care about being realistic?"

Sirius open and closed his mouth. James did have a point. It had never mattered before. And if one of them was to point out the flaws in a plan it was certainly never Sirius. He was usually the one getting too carried away in one of his pranks and losing sight of reality.

James took advantage of Sirius silence to say, "Where's Remus?"

At that exact moment the door to the Room of Requirements burst open. They all looked up in surprise and saw Remus smiling at them brightly.

"Moony, what's gotten into you?" James asked.

"I have just received the best news! I'm no longer a werewolf! Because I wasn't happiest in that form so in the afterlife my lycanthropy doesn't affect me!" Remus said excitedly.

James jumped up from the couch and pulled him into a hug, "Congratulations Moony!"

Regulus was smiling at him from his spot on the floor but Sirius yelled angrily, "What the hell are we supposed to do for fun now on the full-moons!"

Remus jaw dropped in surprise and James whipped around to stare angrily at his friend. "What did you say, Padfoot?" James asked quietly.

"I said, what the hell are we supposed to do now? Full-moons were the best! We ran around and it's the whole reason you and I are animagi," Sirius yelled.

James stepped towards him dangerously, "I don't know what's wrong with you Padfoot but you better sort it out. You should be happy for Remus! We became animagi because we wanted to _help _him, not because we wanted to run around the Forbidden Forest during full-moons. That was just a nice consequence. Remus doesn't need to worry about being a werewolf anymore, he's free. And if you want to go tramping around the Forbidden Forest once a month just ask me, don't get mad because Moony isn't suffering from his 'furry little problem' anymore, you selfish bastard!"

Sirius looked affronted, "I didn't mean it like that. I just… I don't know what I meant forget I said anything… Sorry Moony. I'm glad you don't have to worry about being a werewolf anymore. It's what you've always wanted and you deserve it."

Remus nodded but moved towards Sirius and said, "Come for a walk with me."

Sirius sighed and followed Remus out of the common room. When the Potrait of the Fat Lady closed Remus turned to like at Sirius. "What's wrong Padfoot. I assumed you would have… recovered a little from your jealous problem."

"I don't have a jealous problem," Sirius mumbled.

Remus smirked, "Oh come off it. You have not changed at all since Hogwarts. You were always a little jealous of Lily. And now it seems you think James might like Regulus more then you. And I have seen the way you glare at Tonks."

"Well… who said you could marry my cousin!"

"Don't change the subject Sirius. It's not like you were ever close with her. What is the matter?"

"I just… I feel like nobody needs me anymore. James has Lily, you have Tonks and James doesn't even hate Regulus anymore," Sirius said quietly.

"Oh Padfoot, you have always been thick. You like Lily don't you? And you want James to be happy?"

"Well, of course I want James to be happy and yea I love Lily," Sirius said slowly.

"Ok. And who has James been spending hours a day with planning pranks? Who is still James' best friend? Who does he run to, to tell his new ideas?" Remus said patiently.

"…Me?"

"Yes Sirius, you. James loves you like a brother. When he married Lily you were afraid he forgot about you and he didn't. He was dead for fourteen years and was still very excited to greet you when you reached the afterlife. He watched you in the Lake almost as much as he watched Harry. You are his brother Sirius. He loves Lily, and he likes Regulus, but nothing will ever change his friendship with you. You are one of the most important people in the world to James. So stop acting like a jealous prat."

Sirius stared at him and said, "I know it's just… I'm just a little jealous that you and James had kids and got married and I spent nearly half my life locked in Azkaban. It isn't even so much that I _want_ to be married and have kids. I just feel like it's only a matter of time before you both forget me… and I'm all alone again."

Remus was silent for a minute and then said, "Padfoot… how old do I look to you?"

Sirius looked at him quickly and said, "I don't know… fifteen."

Remus nodded, "And how old does James look?"

Sirius cocked his head at him, "Sixteenish. What are you on about?"

"And yourself?" Remus said with a smirk.

"Sixteen probably. Why?"

"And we are all the ages we were happiest right?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded slowly. "Well it looks we were all happiest at the same time. When we were friends, when we were at Hogwarts, when we were the Marauders… The Marauders aren't going to leave you Sirius. We share the happiest moments of our lives."

Sirius was quiet for a few minutes and then said, "So… you guys weren't happy with Lily or Tonks?"

Remus hit his head, "No that's not it, you idiot. I _was_ happy with Tonks and Teddy. It's just… well for me personally; I guess I was happiest at Hogwarts because the War wasn't affecting me yet. I found people who accepted me. Nobody was ever cruel. I had a family and I was almost always having fun and content… When I was with Tonks and Teddy I was happy. And I did love them. But everything else in my life was in disarray. All my friends were dead, I was fighting in a War, we were hiding, I couldn't get a job. It was a mess. So I guess overall I was happiest being a Marauder… I assume James is sixteen for similar reasons… It doesn't mean we don't love our families."

"Mmm," Sirius said and then he laughed, "Just admit you were always in love with me!"

Remus smirked, "Dream on, Padfoot."

* * *

**James' Perspective:**

Remus and Sirius walked back into the Common Room laughing together and he smiled. He was glad Remus was with them again. He was always better at talking sense into Sirius. James tended to get hotheaded and then Sirius would just get angry and storm off.

He clapped his hands together and looked at his best friends, "Well let's begin the first meeting of the Marauder's in Death! Morbid I know, I know, but that's what we're doing here so we might as well embrace it! So I really do like Regulus' idea as a starting point. Regulus care to explain?"

He looked at Regulus eagerly and the younger Black looked up in alarm. He looked like he was a little uncomfortable talking to the newly formed Marauders. Sirius sat down next to Regulus and ruffled his hair, "Come on Reggie, share your idea with us."

Regulus glared at his brother and said, "Okay, well… I know this needs to be big. We need fireworks, charms, permanent alterations to the building, explosions and of course the element of surprise. I think it should be layered four ways and bring in all the elements of the Hogwarts Houses."

Sirius smirked and said, "Like I was saying… too farfetched."

Remus smiled at them and said, "I actually like it. We could incorporate it with the idea I was having. I feel like we should think of a few of our greatest pranks and bring parts of them into this one as well."

James nodded, "I like it. What do you think Sirius?"

Sirius smiled at them all and said, "I think you are missing the most important part of this prank. It's a good thing you keep around or you'd be hopelessly lost." He pulled out a map of Hogwarts and pointed at the Great Hall, "We'll need to start here. It will need to be truly explosive. A Grand Finale of sorts. Epic and getting to the point of what we're celebrating. It's time for us to put on a show!"

Sirius carried on explaining his plan and James smiled at him. It was good to be back.

* * *

**Severus' Perspective:**

Snape was outside by the Lake drinking some Butterbeer. There were about two hundred people on the lawn and all of them were drinking and laughing. It felt as if everyone had been holding their breath for years and were finally able to breathe again. Snape honestly didn't remember the last time he hadn't been worried.

Lily was standing next to him laughing and smiling with one of her old school friends. The Marauder's were nowhere in sight and every second that went by Snape got more suspicious.

It was common knowledge that James and Sirius had provided the food and drink so where they not here. And it was unlike James not to be gloating to anyone who would listen to him about the accomplishments of his son.

Suddenly a roar came from the top of Gryffindor Tower and Snape moaned. He knew it was too good to be true. The Marauder's were bound to make a spectacle of themselves at such an occasion.

He turned around in time to see a huge dragon fly off the Tower and soar at the people gathered on the lawn. Before people had time to react the dragon disappeared in a cloud of fireworks.

When the smoke cleared Snape realized that he was no longer standing in front of the Castle. He was inside the Great Hall. Everyone was looking around confused when a booming voice carried over the crowd, "Welcome one and all to the great reenactment of the defeat of the Lord Voldewart! Prepare for the shows of your lives!"

Smoke descended on the Professor's Dias and suddenly a Harry Potter look alike was walking across it towards a Dark Figure. On closer inspection Snape realized the Dark Figure was covered in warts.

A voice echoed out from 'Harry' and said, "Oh Lord Voldewart, do your worst. I would never betray my friends."

'Voldewart' smirked and pointed his wand at Harry and screamed "Avada Kedevra."

At that moment another explosion occurred and a series of Bludgers burst out from behind them and speed towards 'Voldewart.' They began beating him and the crowd laughed and cheered.

A screen of smoke descended on them all again and when it cleared 'Harry' was suddenly standing in the center of the crowd facing 'Voldewart.' "It ends now," he said and pointed his wand at Voldewart. And a red light burst from his wand as a green one speed towards 'Harry.' When the two lights collided an immense light show erupted and Snape realized that the Green and Red lights had alternating songs playing through them that matched the light show.

As the Green Light played it's song Snape heard the lyrics:  
_Am I evil?  
Yes I am  
Am I evil? Yes, I am man. Yes I am._

_On with the action now, I'll split your pride  
I'll spread your blood around, I'll see you ride.  
Your face is scarred with steel, wounds deep and neat  
Like a double dozen before ya, smells so sweet_

_Am I evil? Yes I am  
Am I evil? Yes, I am man. Yes, I am._

Then the Red Light's song overpowered the Green and the Light Show changed:

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloww!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Is he? No  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_'I am Evil'_ could no longer be heard over the roar of '_Lose Yourself_ 'and just as the Green Light rebounded and hit Voldewart in the face the song started screaming:

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

When the song finished fireworks exploded around the room and smoke feel over them again. When it was lifted both 'Harry' and 'Voldewart' were gone. They were by the Lake again and there was a dangerous silence before a booming voice spoke out over the crowd again, "And now… introducing… the New and Improved Marauders!"

Snape groaned as Regulus Black soared into the crowd on a broomstick in green ropes. Snape quickly realized that Regulus was being chased by a giant snake as he zipped around the crowd. He fell off his broom and fell into the Great Lake. The crowd gasped as out of the Lake rose a monster. It splashed water on the crowd and everyone turned to run away. But Snape stood still, he had seen this before. It was part of one of the Marauder's most infamous pranks.

The crowd was now stuck in a vortex of water that seemed to be controlled by a huge Raven circling it. The bird suddenly flew up into the sky and the water disappeared. Before the Witches and Wizards even had time to dry their ropes snow began to fall and Snape let out another groan. On each of the four sides of the Crowd stood a Raven, Badger, Snake and Lion. They were holding snowballs and before anyone could stop them the crowd was being slammed with snow from every direction. The animals disappeared and silence fell over the group of people on the lawn. Everyone was looking around for the next attack but nothing seemed to be happening. Then a soft whizzing sound was heard which grew steadily louder and louder. Snape turned around just in time to see four huge fireworks soaring towards the crowd. The firecrackers soared up into the sky and exploded with a roar above the castle. From them burst the raven, badger, snake and lion figures again. The animals took a lap around the castle before exploding one last time into green, red, blue and yellow. The colors spelt out words above the castle that read, "Hogwarts Pride Forever!"

The crowd cheered as Lupin, Black, Black and Potter appeared in their midst and despite himself Snape smiled at the foursome.

* * *

**Sirius:**

The celebration lasted well into the night. The struggle of the last two decades was over and everyone was drinking, laughing and talking happily. Sirius, for one, couldn't have felt better. He was at Hogwarts, the fear of Voldemort was gone and his friends were back. They had won.

Slowly people started to go to bed and the crowd slimmed out. He found himself standing with Remus, Regulus and James. He couldn't have felt better. Everything was perfect. They were just recounting one of their infamous pranks when he saw Lily walking towards them. Next to her stood Snape and Sirius struggled to hold in a groan.

James audibly sighed and then said, "I think it's time we apologize Mr. Padfoot."

Sirius starred at James, "Excuse me James?"

"We need to apologize to Snape. This is ridiculous. We aren't school boys anymore and neither is he. He helped Harry defeat Voldemort and we were so cruel to him. I feel bad about and I don't want to keep fighting with him now."

Sirius groaned, "You apologize then. I'm not going to. He was a greasy git."

James smirked, "I have this theory… if we are the bigger people and apologize first, he'll probably admit that he was a prat too. How great would it be to hear Snape say sorry?"

"Not nearly as great as me never having to speak to that git again," Sirius mumbled as Snape approached.

"Hello, Potter, Lupin, Black…Black," Snape said looking at them all in turn.

James took a deep breath, "Hello, Severus. How have you been?"

Sirius could see that Snape was surprised by how James had addressed him but he answered coolly, "I am well now."

"That's good… listen Severus, I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved when we were younger. I was a right prat. I really have changed since then and if there is ever a way for me to make it up to you just let me know."

Snape raised his eyebrow and said, "I'm surprised you know how to say sorry, Potter."

James swallowed and said, "Comes with age. Along with regret."

Snape was silent now and Sirius took a deep breath, "All right. I'm sorry too Snape. I know I should have apologized earlier but… it's just hard for me to do. I didn't mean to be so cruel. We got carried away a lot and we never did got along. So… I'm sorry."

Snape was blatantly staring at Sirius now and replied slowly, "Apology accepted, "he then paused and said, "None of our actions were very wise or conscientious in our Hogwarts days." Before anyone could respond Snape turned around and walked off.

"That was odd," Sirius muttered.

"I think that is the closest to an apology you will ever get from him," Remus said.

"Oh well. I feel better now. And I doubt he'll spend much time trying to sabotage us anymore," James said.

"Thank the heavens for that," Sirius mumbled.

Lily was smiling at them all, "Thank you for apologizing boys. It will make my life a lot easier if you can at least be civil to him."

"Of course," they all said in unison.

Lily nodded, "And I doubt you will have to spend a lot of time around him. He'll probably continue to avoid you. You don't need to be friends, just not enemies."

Remus sighed, "I've been trying that for years, Lily. Unlike Sirius I've been apologetic for our Hogwarts days since I was teaching at the school. He never seemed to forgive me."

Lily frowned, "He may be more receptive now that he isn't alone… and James has apologized."

"We can only hope. It's fine by me as long as I don't have to worry he's hiding behind every corner trying to jinx me," Sirius said.

Lily smirked, "I'm sure he feels the same way."

* * *

**James:**

The Marauder's were sitting by the Lake. Everyone else had gone to bed and he could feel Lily dozing off next to him. Tonks had fallen asleep with her head on Remus' lap and Sirius and Regulus were talking happily together. As James looked around at his friends he was sure he couldn't be any happier.

Suddenly, he saw Sirius stiffen and growl. James turned to see what he was looking at and spotted a rat with one finger looking at them from the other side of the Lake. He almost jumped up but before he could Sirius was on his feet and running towards the rat. James sighed and transformed into the stag to chase after his brother.

He ran in front of Sirius and effectively stopped him from reaching the rat. Sirius growled and said, "What is your problem? Peter is the reason we're all dead! He's the reason you didn't get a chance to raise Harry! It's time for revenge."

James transformed back into a person and grabbed Sirius shoulders. He saw Remus sneak up behind Sirius and join their conversation. He looked confused and stared at James.

James looked at the rat and then back at his friends, "Sirius, he's not worth it. I know you are angry. I was angry too, I still am. I've dreamed of being able to catch him and to know that he is here at Hogwarts is maddening but it isn't the right thing to do."

Sirius was looking at James as if he were mad, "James… he killed you. Was that the right thing to do? I think we have a right to take revenge."

Remus smirked at James, "Whatever you want to do Prongs. It was your life, it's your decision."

"His life?" Sirius yelled, "It was mine too. I spent more than a decade in Azkaban because of that rat! You were alone for thirteen years Remus! How can you say it is all James' decision?"

"What do you even want to do to him Padfoot? It's not like you can kill him. We're already dead!" James yelled.

"I don't know… but I can't let him get away with this Scott free!" Sirius yelled back.

Remus put his hand on Sirius shoulder and he turned to look at him, "Listen to me Padfoot. I know you are angry. And you had a right to be. James is dead, I was alone and you were imprisoned. I understand. You may even have had it the worst since you spent years in sorrow and were never able to truly live again. But do you really think Wormtail got away with it? I'd love to punish him too. The only thing that stopped me from killing him all those years ago in the Shrieking Shack was Harry, remember? But do you honestly think he got what he wanted?"

"Prongs died…I don't know," Sirius said and James was once again shocked at how well Remus knew how to calm down his friend.

"I know. It's terrible. But what I think James is trying to say here is that Wormtail did NOT get away with it. Think about it Padfoot. We are the form we were in our happiest moments, right? It appears to me Wormtail was happiest as a rat… isn't that sad? He was happiest here, at Hogwarts with us. BUT he can't actually talk to us, or spend time with us because of what he did. So he is stuck as a rat, at Hogwarts, near us, for the rest of eternity… does that sound like he got away with it to you? He is basically created his own personal hell by his actions."

James was surprised by how much sense that made and could see that Sirius was as well, "Moony is right Padfoot. Let it go. I know it isn't easy but we can't punish him worse than he has already punished himself… Forget about him, we have each other and that's all that matters. Marauders forever?"

Sirius looked like he was having an internal battle and then he smiled. And James realized that although he had spent the last two years with Sirius he hadn't seen his trademark smile that whole time. Now here was the Padfoot he knew and loved. "You're right. Thank you. I just have a hard time letting go."

"Don't we know it, Padfoot," said Remus happily.

"Oh shut it Moony," Sirius said with a laugh and James laughed with him. The infectiously happy Sirius Black he knew and loved seemed to be on the mend. He was finally dealing with his demons.

Remus turned Sirius around and guided him back towards the Lake. "So I've been thinking Padfoot, it may be time to find you a girl."

Sirius laughed, "I agree Mr. Moony. There are many beautiful young ladies here waiting to be swept off their feet by a dashing man like myself. And I am unbelievable attractive again. Do you remember how the Ladies of Hogwarts used to swoon before me?"

"If by swoon you mean vomit, then yes," Lily said from her seat by the Lake.

"Oh poor Lily Flower you are just mad that you unfortunately married Mr. Prongs, who will never have my stunning looks," Sirius said sadly.

Lily laughed and Sirius took a seat in between her and Regulus. James stood off to the side as he watched his friends. Remus and Tonks were holding hands as they spoke happily to Lily, Regulus and Sirius. Lily looked up at him and smiled widely before waving him to take the seat next to her.

"We tend to forget," he thought as he walked towards them, "That perfection doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have."

* * *

**A:N: So that's the end. Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had a really hard time writing it. I couldn't work out the prank the way I wanted it. So here it is finally. I feel like it may be a little choppy but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer then you already have.**

**Review Please! And keep your eyes posted for "The World will Remember." Suggestions for that story are appreciated ****. **


End file.
